


holding out for a hero

by banesexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, jace and simon being the best future dads tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesexual/pseuds/banesexual
Summary: tumblr prompt jimon + madziejace and simon are babysitting madzie who wants to play superheroes and villainswritten for week 10 of @shadowhuntersaumondays





	holding out for a hero

**Author's Note:**

> this is just short and silly and the result of me crying over jace and simon being dads one day
> 
> as always feel free to prompt me on tumblr @softjimon and comments make me super happy xo

“Why do you always get to be the hero?” Jace grumbles, letting Madzie drag him by the hand into the corner, pretending to lock him into a cell. She stands in front of him, arms crossed, guarding the bait.

“Because I’m better at making the KAPOW noises,” Simon says proudly, chasing after Madzie with his makeshift bedsheet as a cape. He tries to get past her, begging for his boyfriend’s release but Madzie just mwa-ha-ha’s.

“Oh it is _on_!” Simon yells, picking Madzie up and carrying her around the room. She giggles and swats at his arms until Simon puts her back on the ground, dodging her attacks. She moves faster than he does, her little legs helping her zig zag around him. He avoids a punch, then another but he's too slow for the next and he's on the floor, struggling to fight back. 

Jace is screaming dramatically as Madzie goes in for the kill - but then Simon is up, his super strength kicking in just in time. 

The following battle is long, with ebbs and flows until finally Simon makes it into the cell, rescuing Jace and getting away from the clutches of evil. 

“I declare Metropolis, and Jace Wayland, safe for another day!” Simon shouts, punching the air in victory before falling onto the couch in an exhausted heap. Jace joins him, tired eyes trying to follow Madzie as she runs around the room, hands flying in all directions.

“How does she have so much energy?” Jace asks in horror, wondering how they’ll keep up with their own kid one day and Simon sighs.

“I. Don’t. Know.”

They sit and watch, taking it in turns to commentate as Madzie captures unsuspecting civilians (cushions) and hides them in her lair (behind the couch). It’s sweet, seeing the way her mind works and her constant shifts from all smiles to ruthless villain.

Ever since Jace and Simon first babysat, they’ve fallen into a routine of sorts – play, dinner, play, bath, book, bed.

It’s fun cooking together and Jace loves reading a story before bed but the make-believe is Simon’s favourite by far. He’s always imagined this with his own kids, racing from world to world as they make everything come to life. Seeing Jace commit to his role, damsel screams and all, makes him even more excited for the day they'll be dads. 

“It’s not looking good for the people of Metropolis,” Jace says sadly, using his cup of coffee as a fake mic, “Unless – who is that in the distance? Grabbing his 300 thread count cape.”

Simon laughs, catapulting off the couch and throwing his arm in the air, “Have no fear! Miss Madzie is no match for...” Simon trails off, eyes widening and a goofy grin taking over his face.

“Hey babe,” Simon whispers, turning back to Jace, “Guess my superhero name!”

Jace tilts his head to the side, pretending to think, “Captain Annoying? Nerdman? Lame Sheetman? I mean look at you Si, you’ve ripped that thing right off our bed –“

“No! I wanna be _your_ man,” Simon says with an exaggerated wink and Jace huffs out a laugh, shaking his head fondly.

“You already are, you dork.”

They're leaning in, both grinning as their lips meet when Madzie is at their side, grabbing their hands. 

“Guys, c’mon!” Madzie whines impatiently, "You've got a town to save!" 

And then she's pulling Jace up with surprising force until they’re running circles around the couch, off in their own little world.


End file.
